Plushie Troubles
by Moon Fire Rabbit
Summary: Through an experiment Hollow Ichigo gets a chance to observe life in the real world for himself... in plushie form.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I only own a container of bleach; a chemical agent that is used in lifeguard training for sanitation purposes only. I don't own bleach the anime.

Summary: Ogihci/ Shirosaki/ Ichigo's Hollow... or no name, is drawn out by one of Urahara Kiske's experiments and placed him into a Konpaktu pill form. Then he is placed into a plushie for the amusement and fun of seeing how he may act in the real world. There at times might be a little OOC... dunno we shall see no?

Pairings: maybe later. Dunno... I'm not into writing that type of stuff. Just mostly humor because I like to tourture Ogihci/Shirosaki.

Prolouge: Seperation

The clouds of Ichigo's inner world were quite fluffy today. So much in fact that one particular resident with white hair and yellow eyes enjoyed shooting at them with reitsu shots. He sat sideways on a building with the wind shifting his hair slightly. Things like cute puffy clouds made him sick. It just shows that his king was out there enjoying the day and liveliness of the real world. And he was here inside this stinking place with nothing to do. Another shot was created in the palm of his hand and he aimed again. After the reitsu impacted the clouds they seemed to light up and explode with a rather loud swoosh sound. It became a rather daily ritual considering there wasn't anything else to do in here. Well besides talking to Zangetsu who seemed to disappear today. So there wasn't much else to do. Aiming again he shot five clouds at once and the all disappeared in a flash. This was getting old and annoying.

He contemplated about going to find the old man when he felt something shift. At first it seemed that the sky and surroundings turned a darker shade of green. In which he mistook for a blue shade. What the hell? It better not be that bastard of a king doing anything crazy again. He would make sure to remind the king how much of a pain he could be.

The next thing he noticed was that he was no longer standing on the buildings. He seemed to be incased in a green sphere floating a few inches above. Well that would explain all the green. Now how the hell does anyone get out of one of these things? The sphere seemed to be levitating higher in the air by the second.

At first he tried blasting a hole through with some reitsu. No such luck. Then he attempted a combination attack with reitsu and physical force in form of a punch or kick. Needless to say that didn't work either and left him with a somewhat bruised toe. This is some tough whatever the hell it was. Agitated, he decided to try summoning Zangetsu and cutting his way through this fucking sphere. However, Zangetsu never appeared. Odd. He always figured that their relationship was at least somewhat decent or at least somewhat mutual. The old coot decided to ignore him now of all times? Damn.

Outside the sphere the surroundings started to turn black. The sideways world was slowly diminishing. Inside the sphere things were starting to get really cold. He wasn't getting anywhere with this and he needed to think of something fast. Before he was able to do anything else a wave of nausea came over him. He blinked his eyes a couple of times only to open them and see a man with a white and green striped hat.


	2. Mistake?

Disclaimer: Never owned the bleach subject matter. Just the DVD's and I bought them fair and square!

I redid this chapter because I was re-reading and found several errors. Sorry about that. I usually get annoyed when that happens and I can't beleive it took me several months to catch them.

Prolouge recap: He blinked his eyes a couple of times only to open them and see a man with a white and green striped hat…

_Chapter 1: Mistake?_

* * *

"Che." He didn't know what was going on but he didn't care. Right now someone was going to die. He ran to the blonde haired man and grabbed him by the collar with his hooves. "…"Wait hooves?

He dropped the collar and stared. There was no way in hell this was right. The two tan hoofs were brought together in front of his eyes. They were one hundred percent cotton with plastic horseshoes sewn on the bottoms. Just like a plushie, more specifically, a white stuffed horse plushie. The thought of being turned into a plushie rampaged and echoed inside his head. This was not happening! Only modified souls like that annoying lion the king always dealt with was able to animate a plushie. Not him. He was joined with the king and together they were a complete pure and melded soul. Nothing could come between them, nothing!

"Ahem…" The voice halted the thought process of the plushie. It belonged to the man whose hakama he just released. "Now that you have noticed, it is time to explain and set a few rules for you… um… what is your name?"

"There is nothing to explain! I will tear you apart and savor the feeling of ripping your soul into separate spirit particles unless you reverse what has happened…" the plushie stepped forward slowly with a maniacal grin growing on its face.

The blonde man, named Urahara, stood up and whisked a fan out of nowhere. He smirked behind it and bent over the little plushie. "My what a stubborn, determined, and temperamental attitude we have here. Does this remind you of anyone Renji? Rukia?"

The plushie looked around and noticed that there were also two other people in the room. A red head with tattoos and a petite raven haired shinigami which both looked vaguely familiar to him. Each shinigami had several expressions running across their faces. It ranged from amusement, to looking stupefied, horror, and back to amusement.

"Ah Ichigo's little friends he cares so much about. You're the reason he never lets me come out to play. I will take you out as well…"

The red head started to chuckle but he slapped a hand over his mouth. Then the petite female started giggling too and before anyone knew it they were whooping with laughter. The plushie glared at them with an evil intent in his eyes. However, with his current state it made his large doe eyes seem larger. This just caused the two to collapse on the floor laughing even harder.

A couple of stomping sounds in the next room caught everyone's attention. The door opened with a tall orange head shinigami glaring daggers at anything and everything.

Ishida and Orihime followed in closely behind trying to calm down the rampaging Ichigo.

"Oi hat and clogs what the hell is the meaning of this. Something feels funny. You knock me out to perform some crappy experiment on me without any say on my part. Then you go and disappear without telling me what the hell happened."

Urahara glanced up at Ichigo and pointed downward to the plushie.

"Just another mod soul so what? Why are you wasting my time on this thing? Just tell me wha…"

"Just another mod soul? JUST ANOTHER MOD SOUL!?! Are you fucking dumb KING? Or have you not realized that something yet?" stated the plushie.

Ichigo took a step backwards and stared in disbelief. He recognized that voice with the slightly higher pitch. This is his hollow self? No way! Is that what Urahara was up to?

"By now you have already guessed that this is you Kurosaki… more specifically the hollowed you." stated Urahara. "My crappy experiment turned out to be a great success. No? I was trying to find a different way for shinigami to get in touch with their inner self or zanpaktou. Who would have thought that this would be the result?"

He squatted back down and folded his fan to pet the horse plushie on the head. It growled and grabbed the folded fan and swung it around in a sword like fashion.

"Urahara are you sure this is safe?" replied Renji.

"Of course it is. I have personally sealed all reitsu within. In other words it cannot use any spiritual energy of its own or even Kurosaki's energy. Now what have you named him?" Urahara spoke to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked on in shock. "Er… well I never really called it anything before."

"Oh how about Takeshi, Leiko, or even Kisho!" Orihime blurted out. The sound really cool… plus Takeshi sounds like a princes name who would ride a stallion with bows and arrows equipped to his back and a sword that could shoot missiles and he would wear armor that could shoot out lightning at anything and everything. Oh and then his castle would be made out of Gundanium and…"

"Leiko is a female name Orihime" interrupted Rukia. "Why not something like Shiroiuma oh wait that sounds feminine too." She giggled.

"A feminine name I think would suit the plushie thing seeing as it is a more girly looking plush…" This earned Renji a smack from the fan the animated horse plushie held.

Urahara grinned and pulled out another fan. "Ah Kurosaki- san having a feminine side. Now that could be up for debate no? Always having the feeling to protect something."

"Like a big mother hen… Hahaha…" This just earned Renji another smack from the plush and a foot in the face from Ichigo.

"Ogihci" stated Ishida randomly. Everybody just looked at him. "Ogihci, being how he is a part of Ichigo yet the exact opposite. Therefore we reverse Ichigo's name and get Ogihci."

"Yeah, fine whatever Ogihci works. Just pray that my sister does not find you." Ichigo pointed at Ogihci. "I'm tired of this shit so I'm going home." He turned around to leave the shop. Orihime and Ishida followed.

"Oi Kurosaki- san. You are forgetting someone…" yelled Urahara from the room.

"Rukia knows the way to my house what the hell are you talking… mphf" he felt something hit him in the face.

It climbed up Ichigo's face and stood on his head while yelling back. "What the fuck! Reverse what you have done you stupid shinigami! I swear I will tear out your soul, open the gates of hell and throw it in myself. That's after the fact that I torture..." the rant continued for another minute.

Ichigo sighed and flicked the plushie off his head. "Shut the hell up. You are giving me a freaking headache." He took off in the general direction of his house and stuffed Ogihci in the back of his hoodie. The drawstrings were pulled a little tighter so cover up and bind the plushie from moving or falling out.

Ogihci wasn't too happy with this. He was stuck in the hood pocket and was partially trapped by Ichigo's hair. The first tactic he tried was annoying Ichigo by commenting randomly on different plans of revenge. Then he tried whistling or cat calling as Ichigo passed by people. This in turn caused people to focus their attention more on the orange haired teenager.

Ichigo sprinted to his house and jumped up to the window of his room. He opened the hoodie, grabbed Ogihci and glared at him.

"Are you trying to piss me off? It was bad enough with you in my head. I could easily block you or tune you out. Now I'm stuck with your mouth the whole time now? Great. Just friggin great." He tossed Ogihci on the desk when he felt something on his chest.

"Nee- san! Huh? Nee-san did you grow taller?" a lion plushie muffled. Wait where were the valley of the gods? "Oh my gosh Nee-san you've changed into a man!"

"Get off me Kon." Growled Ichigo.

"Ichigo! What have you done to my beloved Nee-san? I will get revenge for her sake. Now fight me you overgrown carrot top!"

"Shut up Kon." Ichigo then proceeded to kick Kon into the closet and shut the door. He walked over to his bed and lay down with the pillow over his head.

Ogihci glanced from the closet door and back to Ichigo. "Che, weakling. You can't even properly dispose of something that is annoying." His statement was responded with a snort and snoring from an already sleeping Ichigo. He was about to jump on the top corner of the bed and kick Ichigo's ass when the window opened again.

Rukia, the dark haired shinigami from earlier, gingerly stepped off of the window seal and walked towards the closet. She looked around and spotted Ogihci on the edge of the desk.

They both stared at each other for a few minutes until she walked to the closet and opened the door. She had a smirk plastered on her face and it served to only anger Ogichi further.

"Nee- san! You're ba…" Kon was grounded by a punch from Rukia.

"Kon would you be so kind as to show our guest around…" Rukia said with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance. She then jumped up to the bed in her closet and shut the door.

"Huh?" Kon picked himself up from the floor and tried dusting himself off. It was then he noticed a different plushie on Ichigo's desk. "Hey you. Nee- san wants me to show you the ropes. So that means you have become my subordinate…blah… blah." Kon continued on for a few minutes while Ogichi ignored him.

Ogihci didn't bother to introduce himself to Kon. There was just too much already on his mind from earlier today. Without a second thought he jumped off the desk and landed on the bed near Ichigo's pillow. "Damn the shinigami…" and with that thought, he too fell asleep within minutes.

Kon was furious. Not only did that plushie ignore him but he also refused to accept his superiority. What is with new mod souls anyway? Well the new plushie will pay for his insubordination. Tomorrow will be the day he meets the young demon plushie abuser. Muahahahaha…


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: never owned bleach sorry... you should try to sue my imaginary friend who wants to open up a portal to another universe to conquer and own bleach.

Thanks to all my reviewers… honestly all I have been thinking is that "I have to put that new chapter up soon gah!"

I apologize for not putting this up sooner. This semester it seems that all I have been doing is typing… plus it seems that my muse has disappeared and gone to the doctors. (For causes unknown but somehow still have to deal with a revenge seeking hollow Ichigo.)

Recap: Kon was furious. Not only did that plushie ignore him but he also refused to accept his superiority. What is with new mod souls anyway? Well the new plushie will pay for his insubordination. Tomorrow will be the day he meets the young demon plushie abuser. Muahahahaha…

_Chapter 2 : The Beginning_

* * *

Ogihci had never really dreamed before. When he did, they were always about fighting Ichigo, winning, owning the body, and having fun. Then he would casually stroll the dimensions to find someone to pick on.

He was about to open a gate to Soul Society. There he could torture all the captains with all sorts of new toys he found in the real world. For instance, Ogihci bought a quadruple blade razor to shave of Byakuya Kuchiki's hair. Lets see that noble of a bastard find another place to wear that keskisan. Royalty…pft. Or better yet. Find some neon blue hair dye and swap some things around like shampoo or conditioner. An interesting concept when the hollow thought about it.

Wait, did they even use shampoo in soul society? Ogihci snorted and then he sniffed something weird. At first it was only a whiff of something like a soured vegetable or vinegar. Damn. Guess they didn't use shampoo or soap. Ogihci squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the smell as it came again. Then the stinky air enveloped him and started to suffocate him.

Ogihci tried to shunpo out of the foul air only to wake up in the real world feeing suffocated and sticky. He also noticed something was holding down his midsection. It looked like a large hand was pinning him down to the mattress. He turned his head and saw a wide, open mouth with drool dripping out of the corner.

A series of vein marks popped from Ogihci's forehead as a breath of stinky hot air reached him again. He then growled and smacked the nose with his plastic hoof. He tried to muster up as much force as possible. The result ended with Ichigo making a sour face and flicking the drool soaked plushie off the edge of the bed.

Ogihci grunted as he landed face first on the wooden floor. He heard a snicker and looked up at another doll standing before him.

"Glad to see you finally accepted my superiority." Stated Kon, He placed a foot on the other and opened his mouth to make another comment but he was tackled down. A tan hoof pinned him to the ground. Ogihci just smirked, "Superiority eh? I'll show you who is…" he was left speechless as Kon swiped out the other leg from under him.

The two plush animals continued fighting in a cloud of dust. At that second the door to Ichigo's room opened and a petite girl with short blonde hair peered into the room.

Ichigo, who was half wake from the sounds of the fighting, quickly threw his pillow over the two fighting plushies before his sister, Yuzu, noticed.

"Ichigo its time to wake up…" said Yuzu cheerfully.

Ichigo quickly jumped and stood out of bed. "Uh yeah… I'm already up thanks Yuzu." He walked in front of the pillow and tried kicking it a little under the bed.

In the meantime Kon had other ideas. As the pillow was being pushed back he shoved Ogihci forward. This earned Kon a glare from the horse as it landed in between Ichigo's feet.

Yuzu glanced down at Ichigo's feet. Then she saw it… a plushie that looked like a horse. The morning sunlight from the window seemed to make the white coat of fur glow and sparkle. She let out a gasp while running to the stuffed animal. "Its so cute! Imagine what Postaf will think. A new playmate!" She picked up the plushie and hugged it.

Ogichi in turn had several stress veins popping out of his head. He tried moving but was immobilized by the force of the hug.

Ichigo stood there with a worried expression on his face. "Uh Yuzu…" He stopped in mid-sentence. What was he going to say? That it was his?

"I uh need that for the social sciences class." Ichigo yanked Ogichi from Yuzu and hid the plushie behind his back.

Yuzu started to protest, "Social science class? Ichigo why would…"

"We are doing a reenactment of the Italian opera Orpheus and we needed stuffed animals as props… yeah." He quickly stuffed Ogichi in his book bag on the desk.

"Well alright brother... breakfast is ready though." Yuzu said while walking out of the room.

Ichigo made sure that Yuzu turned the corner and shut his door. He leaned up against the door and sighed. What in the nine rings of hell did he do to deserve this? Before he had a chance to ponder that thought he heard his lamp fall off the desk.

The two plushies were fighting again on top of his desk. It seems though that Kon somehow gained the upper hand and stood on the edge of the desk. Ogichi ended up landing on his feet next to the lamp.

Before anyone could move or say anything else, Rukia opened the closet door and hopped out in her gray school uniform. "Ichi…" A squeak and a yelp were heard as she took her first step. It took her a second to recognize the horse plushie is what she stepped on.

"You bitch! Watch where you are…" Ogihci's menacing glare turned into a stupefied look. "Nice," was all he said with interest and a hint of perverseness before Rukia kicked him across the room.

"Ichigo, hurry your ass up, and do something about that thing." Rukia quietly murmured something about perverts and stomped towards the window. Kon tried to hug her from behind but she blocked him by swinging her backpack behind her. She then proceeded to jump out of the window and head off to school.

"Alright you two cotton wads now listen up and I'm not going to repeat this again." Ichigo glared at the horse plushie. "No fighting or horseplay. It should be common sense that whenever another human is around that you behave like a stuffed animal. Stay out of sight and play dead when you see or hear someone coming. And don't go anywhere else without someone like Rukia knowing or myself. Got it Ogichi?"

Ogichi smirked. "No because according to my little knowledge of this world, stuffed animals cannot "play dead." They aren't even living therefore they cannot act or play. What relation is there between a stuffed animal and this "playing dead" you Moron…"

This earned Ogichi a toss into the trash can by the desk.

"Follow the rules Ogichi or you won't be able to ever to challenge me again for dominance over my body."

Ichigo sighed as he walked out of the room. How is he supposed to deal with Ogichi? There is always the solution of duck taping him to the back of the toilet. That way he wouldn't have to worry about any trouble during school hours.

While Ogichi was trying to climb out of the trash can, Kon decided to take this opportunity to walk over and talk to him.

"So… you really hate Ichigo huh? Well so do I… maybe not as much but I can see where you are coming from. There are several ways I have always wanted to get back at him…" If Kon could get Ichigo to focus on the horse plushie then he could have Rukia all to himself.

This perked up Ogichi's ears a bit as he sat on the rim of the trash can. He looked down at the lion plushie and thought a moment. Maybe there was a way he could use this incompetent and perverted mod soul to get revenge on Ichigo. Ogichi hopped down from the can and gave Kon an evil smirk.

"I'm listening and it better be worth my time…"


	4. The Note

Thank you to all my great and wonderful reviewers. I did not forget this story but writing isn't one of my strong points. It usually takes a while for me to sit down and write a sentence or two. I've had several plot bunny attacks per day in the past week. Guess that's what finally motivated me.

Random disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Recap:

This perked up Ogichi's ears a bit as he sat on the rim of the trash can. He looked down at the lion plushie and thought a moment. Maybe there was a way he could use this incompetent and perverted mod soul to get revenge on Ichigo. Ogichi hopped down from the can and gave Kon an evil smirk.

"I'm listening and it better be worth my time…"

* * *

Chapter 3:

Ichigo walked down the hallway towards the stairs and sighed. The whole experimentation on his hollow had left him mentally drained. Literally. However, it was great not having an annoying voice adding random comments about devouring and death throughout the day. Actually the more Ichigo thought about it the more carefree he felt. He pranced down the rest of the stairs and immediately dodged left.

"Ichigo my son…" was all that was heard from Isshin as Ichigo twisted and brought an elbow back into his father's face. Isshin was left on the floor with expressions ranging between pain and praise for his son.

"Ichi-nii breakfast is ready but you have less than 15 minutes to get to school. You better hurry." Stated Yuzu with a small frown on her face. She held out a plate with several pieces of toast for Ichigo to take.

Ichigo reached for the toast and ran back up the stairs. A few seconds later, he burst into his room, swiped his book bag from the desk, and sprinted out the door of the clinic.

When Ichigo reached the classroom, Keigo instantly hugged him. "ICHI…" The orange head proceeded to punch the leech off; Keigo ended up halfway across the room.

Ichigo nodded at Chad and Ishida as he set the book bag down by his desk. He was about to go and "socialize" when the teacher walked in. Instead he sat down and reached for his book bag. Without looking he reached in and tried pulling out a notebook and a pencil.

What Ichigo failed to realize is that Ogichi had climbed into the book bag before leaving for school. The notebook was the easiest to take out. However, the pencil was stuck in loose threads within the bag. Ichigo pulled a little harder on the pencil and smacked Ogichi in the head with the eraser end.

Ichigo frowned as he realized that his pencil was caught on something. He twisted his wrist and tilted the pencil point downward. This enabled the pencil to be free but not before poking the horse plushie in the eye.

Ogichi silently cursed at Ichigo with a raised hoof. However, he failed to notice that the notebook caused an imbalance in the book bag. The bag fell over and Ogichi was pinned between two books.

Ogichi tried to silently climb out of the book bag. It was very difficult because the books were heavy and he had very little room to move. The first attempt ended up in failure and Ogichi let out a tiny stuffed animal squeak as he was squished. The second time ended up with the book bag falling the other way when Ichigo moved the chair that the bag was propped on. When he successfully climbed out, his back hoof became caught in the strap, and he fell face first.

After that whole fiasco Ogichi glared at Ichigo from underneath the chair. Oh he was so going to get revenge for this. So far it hadn't been worth it but first things first.

Ogichi silently sneaked his way from Ichigo to Ishida's desk. It was a complicated task considering that his plastic horse hoofs were plastic and the floor was tile. He had to time his steps right with the ticking of the clock in order to mask the sound. The Quincy's sewing kit was placed on its side by the chair. The horse plushie opened the kit and picked out some thin black thread.

For the most part it seemed that nobody was paying attention to the instructor except for the first two rows of desks. Everybody in the back rows, including the third, were either sleeping or staring at the ceiling with mouths wide open.

In Keigo's case he was sleeping with his mouth wide open on the desktop. Ogichi sidestepped a river of drool falling off the edge of the desk. A little sweat drop formed on his head as he remembered his experience with Ichigo that morning. He shuddered but let that thought pass. Chuckling evilly, he ran around a few desks with black thread trailing behind him.

Meanwhile, a knock was heard at the classroom door. A hall monitor excused himself for interrupting before leaving a note with the teacher. The teacher glared at the notice for a few seconds before giving a sigh.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo. You are needed at the front desk."

Ichigo immediately snapped out of his stupor with a puzzled look on his face. He walked lazily up to take the note from the instructor. As he passed the third row of desks, Ogichi pulled two strings ends that tightened in front of Ichigo's path.

A yelp was heard as Ichigo tripped over the string and fell face first on the floor. Several people including Orihime and Ishida looked to see Ichigo fall past their desks. The sleeping students in the back woke up by their own chairs being pulled out from underneath them. It seemed that the strings Ichigo had tripped on was connected throughout the room.

Rukia and Renji rubbed their backside while glaring at Ichigo. The orange head grimaced from the glares that promised pain and revenge. He noticed the string and untied it from his shoes. The hell? Ichigo saw a flash of white out of the corner of his eye but he didn't get a chance to continue his train of thought as a shadow fell over him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" growled the teacher. She glared at him for several moments but then sighed. Then she picked him up by his collar and proceeded to throw him out the classroom door.

Ichigo sat with an expression of shock outside the classroom door. The office note from earlier gracefully floated in slow sweeping motions. Then at the last second it fluttered and landed gently on top of his orange head.

He got up from the floor and started walking to the office. It was weird because he never received notes from the office. When Ichigo turned the corner his face contorted into a funny look of horror. There on the front office ledge was a pink and orange gift basket. It wouldn't have been so bad if the sparkling bold letter with "Ichigo!" printed on the plastic wrap. That and a gigantic floating strawberry shaped balloon tied to the handle.

Ichigo looked both ways in the hallway before carefully approaching the office window. He looked in to see a secretary with purple hair and handed her the hall pass. The secretary looked up at him through her glasses with green eyes. She grinned with a smug cat like expression and tried handing him the basket in the window.

"Um… that shouldn't be for me. I mean…" Ichigo stated while putting as much distance as he could between him and the basket.

The secretary didn't seem to notice and shoved the basket in his hands. "I'm pretty sure it's yours Mr. Kurosaki. Your father came, all dramatic and emotional because his son forgot his lunch."

Ichigo then again found himself out in the hallway with balloon and basket in his arms. Before he could enter the office again to protest, a shade covered the window and lights turned out. The sound of a lock was heard on the other side of the door.

He took several deep breaths before walking down the hallway to his classroom again. The classroom door came into view on the end of the hallway. However, before he started walking down, the school bell rang for lunch…

* * *

Poor Ichigo. Sadly I'm not done torturing him yet. But don't worry, the other characters are gonna get their share of pranks. I already have chapter four planned out. Actually I can't wait to start writing it so maybe I will just start after posting this chapter. 

Thanks for reading! Blackland Fire Dragon.


End file.
